Kekkaishi Effcet
by shadowrunner22
Summary: Yoshimori is hating his family business of being a kekkaishi, but finds himself brought into a new world. He finds himself become the adoptive brother of Tomas Shepherd. A new legend will be born. Pairings Shep. and Tali, Yoshi and Toki (reason for Hiatus in profile)


**Well this time I'm trying my hand at a crossover Fic and I'm doing one no one has attempted and I hope it is good, so I'll do the Disclaimer I don't own Kekkaishi or Mass Effect there's a reason the site is called Fan fiction people so here goes nothing this is an slightly updated version.**

"Speech" people talking

_Speech_ thoughts

"_Speech_" talking in a different language

**A New World**

It had been a typical night at the middle/high school of Karasumori academy…well as normal as it get for a nine year old who is a kekkaishi, that's what Yoshimori is. He can honestly say that he hated it but it was considered the family business though two things stuck out in his mind and made him sullen; one that he will be stuck with this job for the rest of his life, and two that his once best friend/crush (though he won't admit the last part) Tokine Yukimura hates him or that's what he thinks. It had only been two months since Tokine had saved him from being killed by an ayakashi and she nearly died from saving him and he still feels guilty about the whole event. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice his ghost dog partner Madarao hover by him and spoke to him.

"What's got you so deep in thought Yoshimori?" Madarao asked while containing a chuckle caused by Yoshimori being startled by him.

"Geez Madarao don't do that." He said with a small sigh "besides I'm not thinking about anything." Yoshimori said trying to get Madarao to drop the subject.

Madarao picked up on this, with a shrug "Fine, don't tell me but I know you're thinking about something Yoshimori." He said with a bored tone of voice.

_More than you know._ Yoshimori though with gloomy expression.

Before Madarao could say anything else he had sensed a large ayakashi coming onto the school grounds with a very malicious aura, he looked over to Yoshimori and saw that he noticed it the same aura, Madarao wasn't surprised to see Yoshimori rush off to kill it, _He never learns._ Though Madarao.

Yoshimori had just ran around the corner of the building and goes into the courtyard and sees the ayakashi, it looked like a humanoid bull with steel horns and had twin axes in each hand, what was worse for Yoshimori was that Tokine was fighting it and it was going bad for her, she was panting hard from exhaustion and had a knee on the ground, the ayakashi came closer to her "Sorry girl but this game's over now." He said with a malicious tone as he raised his ax to end her life. "HOI, JOSO, KETSU." Called out Yoshimori

"What the-."

"METSU."

The ayakashi watched as the kekkai that surrounded his raised arm exploded around his arm and smirked when there was no damage on his arm, "Nice try boy, now prepare to die!" said the ayakashi and then swung at him, however Yoshimori had saw this coming and quickly dodged the attack by jumping to side and then went back on the offensive while trying to find a weak spot to use, Yoshimori saw one he could use. _His horns that could be it._ He though "I have to time this right." he said to himself. He had moved right in front school wall. "Hah end of the line boy." The ayakashi roared as he started to bring down its ax down upon Yoshimori head, _almost…NOW._

As Yoshimori had planned he jumped to the side, just in time to see the ayakashi's ax get stuck in the wall. The ayakashi was so busy trying to pull out his ax that he didn't hear Yoshimori cry.

"KETSU."

He saw that his horns were encased in a blue kekkai. He couldn't move at all and heard Yoshimori cry out.

"METSU."

In an instant the ayakashi's horns were destroyed and the only thing that was left of them was a cloud of dust. He cried out in pain as the effects of it caused him to fall to the ground unconscious; when he was on the ground Yoshimori was able to put a kekkai around it but before he destroy it he went to check to see if Tokine was alright.

"Tokine are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine" she said coldly

"Are you sur—?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She shouted looking up at him with malice in her eyes.

Taken back by this Yoshimori was stunned, _I guess I was right, she dose hate me_. Turning to face the still knocked out ayakashi he proceeded to kill it while trying to hide his incoming tears. "METSU, TENKETSU."

As the staff he carried started to absorb the pieces of the now destroyed ayakashi he felt the tears he tried to keep in were falling freely. _I hate this, I hate this place, I hate the family business, and worse of all, Tokine hates me. I HATE ALL OF THIS!_ He mentally screamed. He had just let out all the tears he had tried to keep at bay. "I…I just… I just want to leave this place." He whispered to himself. "I wish to get away from here; I wish to be anywhere but here." He had whished.

Who knew that his wish would come true.

Suddenly he felt his staff twitch and jerked he looked up to see why. When it was finished absorbing the dead ayakashi he saw a black mass surround the top of his staff. The mass had then grown large enough to envelop the spot that he is standing, he starting to panic he couldn't see anything from inside the field, and then he felt the ground slip from under him. Yoshimori felt himself falling into darkness and then nothing.

Tokine saw the whole scene unfold in front of her, she was too terrified to move and she knew she couldn't help him. As field had dissipated he was gone, all that was left was his staff which was on the ground. She stared wide-eyed and was still shocked by what had happened. At that point Yoshimori's ghost dog Madarao and her own dog partner Hakubi had come and saw only Tokine, Madarao was franticly searching for him but stopped by Tokine's voice.

"He's…not here anymore." She said in a voice that was bordering a whisper.

"WHAT?" Madarao roared out of fear and anxiety

"He's gone…he disappear" She said, with a quivering voice

"Tokine what happened?" Hakubi asked while trying to keep Madarao calm

She looked up at her dog partner and then looked back at Yoshimori's staff; she didn't know what to say. "I…don't know." She whispered and tried to hide the tears that started to stream down her face.

Yoshimori found himself floating in darkness. He wondered what was going on but then he saw a small spot of light. The light had grown larger and brighter, it grew to the point that it blinded Yoshimori, the darkness had slowly vanished and he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The fall had disoriented him but when he became stable he got a shock of a lifetime.

He realized he was in an alleyway, but the ground wasn't concrete it was metal and as he looked around he saw that the buildings were made of metal and looked like something out of sci-fi comic. "W…what's going on, where am I." He said while on the verge of panicking. He then hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he hoped it was someone friendly, but shocked by was he saw. A creature came before him, it looked like it was skinned its tone of skin was pinkish yet they were muscular, it had razor-sharp teeth and had blood red eyes. "_I don't sense any dark aura from them…so they can't be ayakashi_." He thought, but he knew they weren't friendly, he heard the biggest of the trio speak, but Yoshimori couldn't understand them.

"Look a young boy, and he looks abandoned." The biggest one said in a gravelly voice.

"He looks too scrawny to me." The second biggest spoke.

"We can still sell him on the slave market on Omega." The first one said waked towards Yoshimori.

Yoshimori saw the big creature come towards him and he knew whatever they had planned for him would not be good. He took a step back, and this angered the creature. "Don't even run boy." It hissed, Yoshimori did start to run but the creature saw this and grabbed him by the collar of his kekkaishi uniform, Yoshimori struggled to get away but the creature held on tight "Quit squirming around brat." It spat, it whirled Yoshimori around to face him, as a reflex Yoshimori had sent his fist into the creature's jaw, this sent the creature's anger over the edge. The creature brought its right arm up and struck the side of Yoshimori's temple.

As he felt the blow strike him Yoshimori felt as if he was going to pass out. His vision was already started dimming and he could feel his blood spill from his wound. He knew he was going to die soon, as he started to pass out he heard the creature shout out.

"Forget selling him, I'm going to KILL HIM!" It roared

Yoshimori saw the creature getting ready to strike him again he heard a gunshot ring out from behind him. He felt the creature let go of him, when Yoshimori fell on the ground he had pass out but not before hearing the creature drop dead on the ground.

The other two creatures watched their comrade die by a shot to the head they stared at the mysterious shooter. They saw that the shooter was a 22- year old woman, she had looked very athletic but still looked feminine, and she had light brown hair. As for her clothes they were black and grey and the arms were white, it looked like an off-duty military uniform "Blood Pack Vorchas, first off you know you're not allowed on the Citadel and second you attack a small boy, that's low even for Vorcha." She said with evident fury rising in her voice.

The small and quiet Vorcha had just joined the Blood Pack and already wanted to go. He look over to the second biggest, who was the little brother of the Vorcha that lays dead on the ground, his rage boil over now. "You…killed my brother…YOU BITCH!" He yelled in anger, and he charged towards the woman.

Knowing that was she expected him to do that, she smirked, as he was about 5 inches away from her she side-stepped. When he missed she planted her knee into his stomach, He fell on his knees in pain before he could recover she pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, killing him. She turned to face the last Vorcha that was standing, she noticed that he was trembling and was in a state of panic. "Well what are you going to do?" she asked with soft malice tone. At one point of time it looked like he was going to charge into her for revenge, but he did something that the Blood Pack wouldn't do, he ran not caring if he got caught by Citadel security. _Hmm… that one must have been a new recruit, Oh the boy!_ She mused as she jogged to Yoshimori. She bent down towards him to check his pulse, "There is a pulse, its faint but it's there. I better get him to a doctor." She said as she picked him up carefully and took him to the doctor.

Pain was Yoshimori felt all around his body, but he also felt something soft underneath him "_Is this a bed?_" He wondered. He could hear two people talking he could tell by their voices that it was a man and woman however they were speaking English and couldn't understand them.

"So…you mean to tell me that you found him on the street?" The man asked

"Yes he was being attacked by a group of Vorcha, and I couldn't abandon him." The woman said as she looked at Yoshimori with concern in her eyes

The man saw this and decides to break the tension. "Geez Hannah since did you pick up strays?" He said in mock scolding voice. Hannah heard the tone in his voice was joking but she looked embarrassed. "Oh shut it Greg, beside what was I supposed to do leave him to die?" Hannah said with anger in her voice.

"Whoa I was only kidding Hannah, you did the right thing." Greg said seeing that his joke had failed.

"I know you were, but to see those Vorcha attack him it just makes me want to- H-hey he's waking up." Hannah announced before she could continue her rant.

Finally gaining the energy Yoshimori stirred as he was trying to sit up but was straining to do so. "Easy kid, don't strain yourself." He heard the woman tell him. Yoshimori opened his eyes fully to see who was talking to him, when he saw Hannah and Greg he started to back away in confusion and fear. "Whoa calm down no one is going to hurt you." She said. He looked at her and he looked confused "_I'm sorry but I can't understand you_." He replied in Japanese. Hannah had looked over to Greg.

"Well we know he's Japanese but I think I have translator in my Omni-too-." Hannah was saying until Greg started to speak.

"_Hello my name is Gregory Wilkinson, do you know where you are_?" Greg said in fluent Japanese, which surprised both Hannah and Yoshimori considerably. Hannah finally spoke back up to ask "Since when did you speak Japanese?" Hannah inquired. "I went down to earth and visited Japan a while ago, now…" Greg stated as turn to check Yoshimori for any other injuries.

Yoshimori noticed Gregory coming towards him and started to panic when he got close to him. Greg saw this and tried to calm him down "_Relax kid I'm doctor and I'm just checking for any more injures._" Greg said calming Yoshimori down slightly. "_Good boy_." Greg said as he prepared to examine Yoshimori.

Yoshimori had laid back to think before the examination began. _I don't know where I am, and what were those creatures back there, I wonder is my family looking for me?_ Secretly he hoped they weren't _If they are it's because they just want me back for the 'family business' and besides I have no other reasons to go since Tokine hates me. _He thought with great sadness. Yoshimori saw that Greg was staring the examination; he winced when Greg's hand touched the side of his head where he was struck. He was doing a routine check on his person, however Yoshimori was worried when he got to chest and stomach and when he saw the man's eyes widen his suspicions were correct.

Greg Wilkinson was a military doctor, so he has seen his share of grotesque and horrifying injuries but to see so many scars and burses on a child made him cringed and made him think a very obvious though _Who or what could cause this much trauma to a child_. "Hey Greg what wrong?" his were interrupted by Hannah when she saw him cringe, he showed her his scars and she saw why. _How can anyone do this to a child_? she though with rage that was being barely restrained, Greg found his voice to ask Yoshimori "_Where did these scars come from?_" Yoshimori had looked away from the both of them, not wanting to answer the question.

_Well…it looks like he's not going to tell us._ Greg though with a mental sigh. _Hopefully he'll tell us later._ He mentally wished.

"_Well do you feel any pain?_ "Greg asked

"_I…have a slight headache._" Yoshimori replied

"_That's probably caused by the blow to the head you took._" Greg told him

After Yoshimori didn't respond he felt it was time to wrap up the examination. "_Well it doesn't look like you have a concussion, so it looks like you ok._" Greg explained "_Now the question now is what are we going to do with you kid… um sorry I never asked you your name._" Greg asked in an embarrassed fashion.

"_Yoshimori Su…_" He started when he looked up the doctor but stopped short at telling him his full name. _I don't think my family knows I'm here… so this could be my chance to break away from them._ He quickly thought. He saw that Greg had a confused look on his face, and Yoshimori quickly rectified this. "_J…just Yoshimori sir._"

"_O…k, well now what are we going to do with you?_" Greg said. As he was putting his stuff Hannah was deep in thought while looking at Yoshimori, _It doesn't seem as though that he has any family, and I don't think that a foster center would be good for him. Maybe I could…_

"Well I can contact a foster cent—" Greg started until Hannah cut him off

"I'll take him in!" Hannah declared after her own mental debate.

Greg looked at the woman with surprised widen eyes and he said "Eh?!"

"I said I'll take him in." She repeated with determination and vigor. "I'm the one who found him and … after what happened tonight I don't a foster center would be good for him" She finished.

"That's all well and good but what about your own son will he be okay with this" Greg counted

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine with it, besides he said he wanted a little brother" Hannah said with a giggle.

"Fine, do you want me to ask him if he wants to go with you" Greg asked which Hannah nodded yes. Greg turned to ask Yoshimori and caught him looking around the room.

_It defiantly looks like a futuristic world._ Yoshimori thought as he saw a type of a computer on the desk, and a door with a hologram display. He turn to see Mr. Greg after he cleared his throat and spoke to him. "Yoshimori, Ms. Hannah has said that she would take you into her home for the time being until we can place you, would you like that?" Greg asked.

Yoshimori looked at the woman with surprise in his face. He tried to find any signs of her lying but the smile on her face said that she wasn't. _S…she's willing to take me in and she doesn't even know me._ He thought, feeling as though he was going to cry but held it in. _Well what do I have to lose, it's not like I have another place to go._ He though making up his mind and replied "_Ok._"

Greg looked back to Hannah "He said yes, so he's all yours for now Hannah" He said with a tired smile. "However… how are you going to communicate with him?" Greg asked in curiosity.

"I do have a translator on my Omni-tool and I'll teach him English" Hannah replied

Greg accepted that answer and helped Yoshimori out of the bed. Hannah then stepped towards Yoshimori and showed him a little device. _It looks like an ear piece._ Yoshimori thought. He took the device out of Hannah's hand and saw that he was right; he placed the device on his right ear but then wondered what it was for.

"_Yoshimori can you understand me now?_" Hannah asked in Japanese.

"_Y…yes how did you just speak Japanese?!_" Yoshimori asked in shock

"_The device I just gave you is a speech translator, it'll take anything you say in Japanese and translated into English and vise-versa for me._" Hannah replied while pointing to a similar looking device on her left ear and held up a glowing device on her arm.

Yoshimori noticed the glowing device on her arm, but decided not to ask yet. "_Are we leaving now?_" Yoshimori asked in a shy tone of voice. Hannah nodded her head saying yes knowing that he was tired. He turned and waved goodbye to the doctor, who returned the gesture in a tiered form, and turned back to Hannah and saw her press her hand against the hologram and the door flew upward and showed the hallway. _That…might take some getting used to._ He mused as he stepped out of the room, after Hannah, and heard the door slide back down behind him. As the two of them were walking down the hallway he noticed that the walls looked like they were made out of metal and they were colored the same uniform grey. "_Where are we going?_" he asked looking up at Hannah

"_We're going to my quarters._" Hannah replied, still walking.

"_Quarters…are we on a boat?_" Yoshimori asked curiously

"_Well we're on a ship but it's not a boat._" Hannah replied

Yoshimori didn't respond to this for he knew what she meant by that _W…we're in a spaceship?!_ He thought with anxiety, but was quelled instantly. They walked for two more minutes until Hannah stopped in front of a doorway, it stood out by being a few shades lighter than the hallway, Yoshimori saw Hannah manipulate a few on that glowing device on her arm and the door had flew open. Yoshimori had looked inside the place and saw that it was a medium size place; He also saw a young Caucasian boy sitting in the room. The boy was about a year older than Yoshimori; he had short black curly hair and was dressed in a plain light blue pajama set.

"Hey mom I was wondering where—." The boy replied while rubbing eye but then noticed Yoshimori, who was hiding behind Hannah's leg.

"Um…mom who's that?" the boy asked pointing to Yoshimori.

"Well I was going to tell you in the morning* but now might be a good time." Hannah said turning to Yoshimori.

"_Yoshimori this is my son, Tomas Shepherd,_ Tomas this is Yoshimori." Hannah introduces the two boys to each other.

Needless to say the two boys looked at each other and thought the same thing.

_This could be good…_

**With this a legend starts an legend and a great story so people please rate and review to keep this story going please! A/N Don't really know how you tell morning in a spaceship (LOL). PS. I'm going to need a beta reader to help me with this later on THX GUYS and GALS****.**


End file.
